Life of Cree: Promotion
by echoxknox
Summary: continuation of Life of Cree one shots. Time passes and things change for Cree this is a part of life as it is with every other operative we all just handle it differently taking the good and the bad that comes with it.


**...**

**... **

**so i'm back sorry took a while but school and my head got in the way anyway on with the show!**

**...**

**...**

it was a boring firday night school was out for the weekend and yet Cree was stuck in her room doing mountains of home work! her stupid teachers really knew how to ruin her weekend.

"Cree Nico's here!"

so they thought ha! Cree threw her homework aside and ran down stairs. She and Nico were having a sleep over after weeks of Nico being busy with KND because being leader of a sector was one thing but leader of the KND TASKFORCE was something else entirely. It turned out that new branch Nico had been talking about did exist. It was in the beginning stages because it would be bigger than a regular sector of five operatives but smaller than arctic and Moon base both of which had a thousands of kids. This new task force would have a total of two hundred and would be led by none other than the amazing number 3,000.

It was crazy Nico had only been talking about it for a week and then she was asked to come to moon base and talk to the supreme leader. Of course Nico went and promised to tell Cree everything once she got the chance. That night Nico came over and shared super-secret info that would change everything. The supreme leader had asked Nico to not only help put together the new task force but also lead it.

Cree had been a little upset that she hadn't been picked for it but once Nico explained that they would be a fulltime KND task force she was happy Nico didn't nominate her. It would have meant she couldn't see her family and would be at a "boarding school for the super smart" till she turned thirteen and it had only been two years since they'd joined so she didn't want to miss out on her family. Besides she was training Abby and her friends were in training with her so they could all fight together soon.

"Nico!"

Cree jumped down the last few steps and tackled her friend in the door way. Nico fell on her butt laughing at Cree's antics luckily her fall had been cushioned by the overstuffed pillow she'd brought. Shaking her head Nico buried her face in Cree's braids they weren't in their usual pig tails and her signature hat was probably on her night stand.

"hello to you too Cree"

"come on!"

Cree pulled Nico inside and hurried upstairs her hand never letting go of Nico's. once inside her room she closed the door and jumped on her bed watching Nico unpack. It was a ritual of sorts when they had sleep overs for Cree to lay on her bed and just watch Nico as strange as it seemed Nico was an odd kid. All her things were packed neatly but her clothes were always a little worn out, they weren't dirty or hand me downs they were simply over used because she went through them so fast in between missions she would have her clothes washed and stay with Cree when she could till she was called again.

Setting down her bag and throwing her pillow at Cree, Nico kicked off her sneakers and jumped onto the bed. Letting herself fall face first into the comfy bed. Cree frowned at this her friend was dead tired when she did stuff like this. Poking the tired girl in the side Cree earned a huff in response. Cree's frown deepened at this she couldn't let her best friend sink into the deep dark place of exhaustion it was only seven o'clock and she could stay up till nine unlike Abby who had a curfew of seven thirty.

Nodding to herself she started tickling the tired girl's sides till she was laughing.

"CREE STOP!"

"not till you wake up!"

"I hahaha I am hahaha up!"

"no your falling asleep on me and I cant have that, I haven't seen you in aaaagggggessss!"

"Not hahahaha ag-ges just hahahaha weeks!"

"EXACTLY"

"OK OK I'M AWAKE!"

"good" Cree finally stopped, letting the older girl catch her breath.

"now what's up?"

"the same as always Cree taskforce stuff"

Cree arched a single brow she knew Nico would cave cause no one else would question the high ranking operative because she never let anything bother her but Cree knew better she always knew better. Nico sighed looking away from Cree.

"there has been a huge wave of new baddies Cree all of them are pretty bad but this one guy the doc he's real crazy and hasn't let up since he popped up on moon bases radar"

"Sounds bad"

"It is and the more we fight him the worse he gets, never letting up it sucks" Nico held her head in her hands she was so worried about her team. Every time they fought him some one almost got hurt and she had to keep on her toes or more kids would get hurt. The guy was always two steps ahead of them and she could only plan so far ahead but she always put her team first that's why they hadn't caught him yet not that she really wanted to send him to Arctic base imprisonment wouldn't really do the guy much good.

"It's getting harder Cree and this loon just won't give up"

"and neither will you" Cree pulled the exhausted girl into a hug she knew Nico was running herself ragged but that didn't stop her no matter how tired she got she would never let adults win which is where Cree came in. As Nico's best friend it was her job to make sure the leader of the KND taskforce didn't pass out on her feet. She would call and remind her to come over for family dinners, playdates, study nights and long sleep overs and no matter how high in demand she was Nico always made an exception for Cree because she wanted to keep the promise she had made after graduation.

"Thanks Cree"

"Always Nico now let's have our sleep over!" Cree jumped away grabbing her pillow she charged in playfully hitting Nico making feathers fly.

Laughing Nico grabbed her own pillow and joined in forgetting the worries of being an operative and all the adults that were out there just being a kid having fun with her best friend.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**so here's another one I plan on doing maybe one more but we'll see because my inspiration has seriously run dry as of late so hang in there.**

**leave reviews or pm me if you have questions.**


End file.
